1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle ventilation systems and, more particularly, to a combined window screen and ventilation system for vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Often, while driving down the highway or on a country road, a vehicle operator may wish to roll down their window and enjoy the airflow coming in therethrough. Unfortunately, a person is often prevented from doing so because of dirt, insects, and other debris that can enter the vehicle's interior while the windows are rolled down and the automobile is moving forward. Thus, the air-conditioning system must be employed, which greatly reduces the number of miles a vehicle can travel on one gallon of gas, also known as the vehicle's gas-mileage.
At other times, a vehicle may be parked at a stationary position with the windows rolled down because the occupants wish to have a constant supply of fresh air. This obviously requires that the vehicle's windows be rolled down in order to allow air to circulate therethrough. There are two disadvantages to this practice. One disadvantage being that, although dirt and debris are less likely to enter the vehicle's interior, insects and other organisms can still gain access to the automobile. Also, when parked with ones windows at a lowered position, you have no privacy. There is thus an obvious need for some form of window covering that can be employed independently of the vehicle's windows while the vehicle is stationary or traveling at various speeds.
A number of prior art applications show a covering of one sort or another that is independently operable to the vehicle's window for covering the opening when the window is at a retracted position. One prior art example shows a tinted plate that is suitably arranged for sliding in an orientation adjacent and coextensive with a vehicular window plate to provide for selective tinting of an associated door window. Such translucent tinted plate is mounted within the door below the window opening, adjacent to the existing window plate of the vehicular door. The disadvantage to such a tinted plate is that the solid nature thereof does not allow for air circulation therethrough when the plate is at the raised position.
Another prior art example shows a window shield that is formed of a penetration resistant material, which is positioned outside and adjacent to a standard glass window of an automobile or other vehicle. The window and shield are congruent and extend downwardly into a door panel through a pair of parallel, cushioned supporting channels. The window and shield are independently operated for vertical movement between open and closed positions. In the open position, the shield is retracted fully into the door panel; in the closed position, the shield is extended upwardly to enclose the access opening of the body. When closed, the upper and side edges of the window and shield are sealed to the body of the vehicle by a resilient gasket. This application has the same limitations and drawbacks of the previous example discussed herein above.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined window screen and ventilation system for vehicles in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a window screen ventilation system that is easy and convenient to use, provides the vehicle occupants with privacy when extended, and increases the user's comfort when employed. Instead of being subjected to flying insects and other debris while traveling the sturdy mesh screens intercept such projectiles while still allowing for sufficient air circulation through the interior of the vehicle. Such screens also prevent the vehicle from becoming stuffy and overheated while at a parked position, as would be the case with conventional windows. The combined window screen and ventilation system also advantageously prevents toddlers from sticking their appendages or upper body out of an open window, which otherwise could lead to serious injury or even death.